sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Lebowski
Bob was a bartender on the planet of Nar Shaddaa, he accompanied the Jedi to meet with an known individual He was killed in the cross fire between Sith Cultists and the Jedi's escort. He had at least one daughter. Background Born on the planet of Nar Shaddaa, a dirty world covered in crime and corruption. His father had the same name as him, hence growing up to be a bartender in his father's place. He was only ten years of age when he began his training under his father's wing. He loved making them burgers, he couldn't stop eating them either. He wasn't the guy who was always in shape either like he had been presently. He was one big child, never really liked listening to those who told him to cut down on his father's nerf meat. No sir, he wouldn't slow down and he barely even moved. That was until he met this one beautiful girl who was being escorted around by some group of thugs. She didn't seem like the normal girls that were escorted of course, most likely because she caught the very shine in his eye. They looked at each other, their eyes met and sparks happened. The only way to get her from them thugs, was for him to beat them for her. And what did he do then? Well he lost the weight and kept on moving, toning himself up until he knew he could take them out in a good fist fight. He even taught himself to use a blaster, and even began to fancy it to. This guy could probably no scope a man from a roof way up high in the upper atmosphere to the undercity alley ways. He was just that much of an eagle shot. He set up a meeting, pretending to be selling some death sticks, which seemed to have brought them out and they were going to hand her over for the said drug trade. But instead he got what he wanted, killed off the small gang of thugs and took the girl home to his parents. Boy were they happy for him and the girl. They were just such a perfect couple. They spent a few years together, sharing the same room until one morning she realized she was pregnant and feared he wouldn't want her. Running away, he caught her just outside of the door, confronted her about her fear and assured her he wanted to be the father of her child. Together they raised a beautiful young baby girl. They lived happily until one day the mother was struck by an illness, but it was unknown and alien to any doctor. No one knew what it was and they couldn't help her as she went into shock a few months into the theoretical treatments, killing her and sealing the fate of the family. So in order for his life to go on, he had to continue supporting his daughter until she was old enough and found a suitor. By c.299 ABY the Daughter had gone off planet with another man, leaving Bob alone with the bar. When the Jedi were brought to his attention, he was soon under their influence. Becoming a loyal follower to their cause up until he was killed by a group of Sith Cultists ore Dark Jedi, which could have been simple hired thugs masking themselves. It was currently unknown. Legacy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Careers ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Training ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Personality ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Personal Belongings The only personal belongings he truly carried with him was his Charric Pistol which his father had given him for his fourteenth birthday. He used that pistol to take out the small gang that was holding his future wife, and eventually used it before his death in c.299 ABY against the hired thugs who masked themselves as Sith Cultists. He also owned a small Yacht, but he gifted it to his daughter so she could leave the planet sometime prior to c. 299 ABY with her husband and his immediate family. The where-about of the yacht is currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:Examples